epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Epic Rap Battles of Four4- No. 20 Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini (Finale)
I'm here with the Season 2 finale of ERBoF4. It features all-star magician boss Harry Houdini, against teenage wizard prodigy Harry Potter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aezK1SL-RyE- Potter starts at 0:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLg17MuIJSM- Houdini starts at 0:10 www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdDo1ws1aB4- Ice King starts at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUxqoH7JDq8- Merlin starts at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRWrOEcFLvM- Criss Angel starts at 0:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PowpLVcwBrQ&noredirect=1- Oz starts at 0:41 Nice Peter- Harry Potter George Watsky- Harry Houdini MC Mr. Napkins- Ice King Ian Hecox- Merlin Shane Dawson- Criss Angel (physical) Tobuscus- Criss Angel (voice only) EpicLLOYD- Wizard of Oz PewDiePie- Ron Weasley EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY HARRY POTTER VS HARRY HOUDINI BEGIN! Harry Potter: Try to Defendo yourself against this magic rap flurry, I'll punch you in the chest, take out all your worries, I was The One Who Lived, can't say that yourself, can you? And guess what, Houdini? I actually have friends! (Ron): Ooh! Its the Magical Revolutionary War, and this time you'll lose, Because we all know I'm the wizard everyone will choose! Houdini: Well well well, look what we have here, A self-proclaimed wizard who lost his career, You're Edward Cullen with a wand, shouting out "Stupify!" It all makes sense now, my raps will leave you stupified, Nice glasses, you nerd, you really look like a threat, Now you can see that you haven't won anything yet! (Ice King flies in from the clouds and starts an ice lightning storm) Ice King: This battle's for wizards only, fools! I'm in the ring now, so follow my rules, Spongebob ain't got shit on me, I'll whip your nanner fannies with my penguin army, Watch me kidnap Hermoine and shove her in my bed, And to you, Houdini, I'll just say you had a very timely end, Who am I, you may ask? I AM THE KING OF ICE! Now bow down to me, or I'll need to beat you bitches twice! (A portal opens. Merlin steps out from a Dark Ages type area) Merlin: Please, do excuse me, but you're doing it all wrong, I've never heard such bad rappers, so I'm here to revive this song, So I'll start with the geeky low-life here, who's woman is a prick, The way you're always worshiped makes me fucking sick! Whodunnit to Houdini? That's right, some random fanboy, He killed you with a punch, and your tricks are too shitty to enjoy, I'll pull Excaliber and slice your nose off, Ice King, Or should I say "Queen," see, that's the thing, You could be a lesbian, you sure sound like one, So thanks for this battle, folks, that was quite fun! (A coffin from Merlin's background opens, with Criss Angel tied inside. He breaks out) Criss Angel: Why hello there, you little fuckers, I'm in this battle now, I'll beat you guys so fast you won't even know how, A little smoke bomb will leave you all dazed, I create illusions sure to leave the fans amazed, Check me out, to freak all your weak minds, I've done things to advance all of mankind, My hatred for you burns like 18 million suns, So bring on your rapping, I'll blast it down as it comes! (A hot air balloon appears in the sky. Oz jumps out of it and makes the ground shake) Oz : Watch out for me, you wannabe wizards, 'cos I'm about to Diggs your graves! Thinking you can just rap me, well, you must be rather brave! I am Oz, the Great and Powerful, I had two damn movies! I'm the guy with real abilities, you can't beat me, see? Come forward, I demand you to speak why you should win! I've been granting wishes since the 30s, where have you been? My disses are as strong as Emerald, try to top that! To you, Mr. Potter, I grant some cheesy charm, And Houdini, to you, I'll increase pain from harm, Ice King, I'll make you an ugly-ass noob, Merlin, you can just have a piece of poop, And Criss, you won't be anyone's master, You are all the Christians, and I am your pastor! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC (abra kadabra!) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Winner Harry Potter Harry Houdini Ice King Merlin Criss Angel Oz Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts